A Message from His Majesty: Ghosts of Geass
by Karia Rose
Summary: A continuation after Lelouch's death based on the true storyline in the form of a message to all. Spoken from the realm of human consciousness seen in R2. A chapter for all readers preceding a yaoi fiction between Akito and Lelouch, this does NOT contain any of that part, nor anything like it, but is part of an introduction for it. This is for those that believe he is immortal.


ANNOUNCEMENT TO HUMANITY

To the people still living in this world, I bring to you a message from the fallen Lelouch vi Brittania. Forgive my laughter, especially to those looking on in horror, but you didn't... think you could escape him, did you? From the realm of human consciousness, I shall be the anonymous messenger for his Majesty.

Let us start with an introduction:

Secrecy. Sacrifice. Solitude. Something most people nowadays think they know, but in reality they know nothing. There will always be some things beyond the comprehension of the average person, and one of these things in particular is the power of Geass. Most of those affected by Geass, those that don't hold the power themselves, that is, have no idea what happened, and without an idea as to what drives them, they just obey. Just like most of you did. There are a few exceptional people, though, that tend to transcend the average person's comprehension of this ability. And then of course, there are those that own the power themselves.

The world was at war for endless years. Years that go long before what you and I have ever known. What we know now is the creation of the self proclaimed demon, Lelouch Lamperouge. Self proclaimed, that is, because what most do not know is that he created this era of peace and broke this period of war. Disguising himself as the masked Zero, shedding the blood of countless people, and yet again as emperor, he was known as the bloodiest leader ever to rule. Kind of funny, you know... The bloodiest leader, out of all of these endless years, and yet he created the only true peace the world has known. There is no more hatred, no more discrimination. People can live in unity, and take pride in their heritage. People can love, people can help. And all of the hatred that existed for thousands of years died the day Lelouch vi Brittania died.

Let us refer to his reign as the greatest game of chess ever played. The pawns, you see, were ourselves. You, and I, Brittanians and Japanese alike. A man of strategy, Lelouch may have used his Geass to control, to harm, and to kill. He may just be the cruelest villain that ever lived, and the same man we owe our lives to. He took all of the hate from this world to the grave, purposefully taking the bad reputation upon himself. Taking out the mishaps of the past by creating the biggest legacy of destruction to ever set place in your memory. But I have for you... an extension to the story.

I: Lelouch

A code of immortality. We all have something similar to this, you see, something that keeps us living no matter what happens to our bodies. What is special about this kind of code, however, is that Lelouch now needs not worry about his body. He is immortal in a much greater way. Yes, he died with the hatred of humanity upon his shoulders, and yet he is still not dead. Let us call him... a ghost of Geass, if you will. He is still amongst us all, but do not expect to find him. I advise you to let the man rest, or live, rather, in peace.

Despite the orders if his Majesty, I refuse to accept him as a demon. You see, I am sure it is clear to you all now that is is more of our savior. Either way, I assure you he is well now. Proud to see how well his strategy worked out in the end. You all have obtained an unprecedented happiness, and that is what matters. For that, he is thankful. And now a special salute, from our immortal emperor himself, to his sister Nunnally, for inspiring him. To CC for giving him his abilities. May she enjoy her mortality. To Kallen for understanding him and fighting alongside him. To the Black Knights for making his plans possible. To the students of Ashford Academy for giving him company, and life besides war. And to Suza- … Zero. To Zero, for allowing him to continue his plans. To Zero for many things.

But he is not alone, even now. No, he never had the time to do what most young men would like to do. He was never able to find romance, to graduate school and have a more normal life, but this does not bother him. He may now await the arrival of his loved ones within the realm of human consciousness, as we call it. Essentially, to those concerned for his Majesty, he asks you to rest easy. He may have been forced into near solitude by his plans while we knew him during his lifetime with us, but now he may happily wait alongside his new comrades.

II: Akito

His Majesty would like to assure you of the success in his current life with an announcement about a man of the name Akito Hyuga. Akito was the sole survivor in a mission to save an allied unit left in the European Union. To the mortals that knew him, he was most definitely a skilled warrior. Uncannily skilled. Truth be told, I sometimes question his sanity... but he has told his comrades in the past that he has once died before, and this is not entirely false. Controlled by his blood brother's Geass, Akito faced struggles beyond what most knew of him.

In fact, we can say he gained most of his exceptional combat abilities from his previous life, and is able to communicate with the dead. Although he does not own a Geass himself, he is aware of the power, and he can be added to our list of ghosts- these ghosts who will develop a new life alongside Lelouch while he waits for everyone in his previous life to catch up.

III: Concluding the Announcement

With this, dear mortals, I have done my job. Tear jerking I must say, what happened to his Majesty, but I am honored to be able to update you all. In the end, everything worked out, at least. What an interesting game of chess. In hopes this will bring comfort, I must be off. And no, this voice in your head does not mean you are crazy, I speak from the realm of human consciousness, after all. It is simply a means of saying, without his Geass being necessary, as I am only a messenger, you see, that Lelouch vi Brittania commands the world... to live in unity, in peace. He will be waiting. Now, life awaits you. Carry on, carry on.


End file.
